Today, Life Was
by S80
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by MLIA/FML/TFLN post. Shounen-ai couples from various fandoms. So, how was today?
1. FML: I Don't Need Help

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a pure drabble series. Short, simple, and sweet. All of them inspired from post on MLIA, FML, and TFLN. I'll just write the drabble then put the (grammatically altered, in some cases) MLIA/FML/TFLN post at the bottom. If you're not familiar with the sites, then you may be interested in looking at them! Some drabbles could be sexual, others just plain cute. Warnings will be in the author's note. Pairings will also be noted. Beware of the random pairings from different fandoms I enjoy with my waifu. All pairings are of the homosexual male variety. Updates? Perhaps once a week, I have a few already written. By the way, Basil is hard to write, goodness gracious.

* * *

_Dino x Basil  
_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"You're not so bad yourself," Dino Cavallone chuckled, returning an older Basil's compliment.

Basil laughed in good nature, smiling at the Bucking Horse. "If thou needest thine help, please calleth. Fare thee well."

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't need help any time soon." Dino picked up his tea cup to finish off the rest.

He turned on his heel to depart from the cafe he and Dino had chosen to meet at, but immediately stopped at the sound of sputtering and the hasty sound of a tea glass clinking against its plate. Basil turned around, exclaiming, "_Signore_ Dino!"

Coughing out his lukewarm tea, Dino smiled sheepishly in between each violent bout. "I-I'm fine, Basil _caro_!" He clumsily fumbled for his napkin and wiped off the tea dripping down his chin. "...Maybe you could stay while I finish my tea?"

The other gladly accepted, smiling widely at the idea and took his seat across from the Cavallone boss once again. "Thyself would loveth to accompany thou."

* * *

**FML**

_Today, I was at the pool, casually flirting with one of the lifeguards. He said that he would gladly give me CPR, in the event that I needed it. I laughed and thanked him, stating that it was a sweet idea, even though I wouldn't be needing assistance. I then chocked on my bottle water. FML._

Translation:

Signore - Mister

caro - dear


	2. FML: I Forgot Something

**Author's Note:** First time writing Poland and Lithuania. I hope I did an okay job! I sweeten these up. A lot.

* * *

_(**Slight?**) Poland x Lithuania_

**Hetalia**

Lithuania searched his pockets, luggage, and the area around him in a frenzy. He muttered curses under his breath, wondering where his passport could have gone. He thought back to where he had last left it, grimacing when he realized it was back at the hotel -- at least two hours away. "I can't leave without that thing!" Still grumbling, Lithuania pulled out his wallet and looked absolutely glum when he had to pull out his international calling card -- Poland had taken all of his money away with cheap souvenirs and expensive food.

He quickly found a phone booth and dialed the hotel he stayed at last night. "Come on, pick up..." Lithuania glared excessively as the other end of the line was answered by a very familiar voice.

"Like, hello?"

"Poland!" Lithuania exclaimed. He gritted his teeth to keep from yelling at his friend. "It's Lithuania, I left something... at the hotel." The brunette tried to hide his defeated line in a murmur.

There was a girlish giggle through the receiver and Lithuania had to keep from groaning at how unfunny this was.

"Liet? It's your passport, right? I, like, found it while fixing up the room you stayed in. The sheets totally smell like you now." Poland added in the last line offhandedly with a flirty tone obscured only by his natural schoolgirl accent. "I'll take care of it." He left a slightly blushing Lithuania on hold while ordering the other staff around.

"Poland..." Through this troubling time he felt guilty for being so mean to Poland when they first met--

"Oh my god, you guys!"

Lithuania's ears perked at the sound of Poland's voice in the distance, apparently forgetting to put him on hold.

"Liet is a total idiot! Like, seriously!" The blonde's laugh sounded further away from the phone and disappeared completely.

Yet, Lithuania pretended not to hear any of that when Poland's laugh returned to the phone. "Thanks a lot... _tave myliu_."

Poland hummed to himself in thought on the other end of the line to procrastinate the silence that could have happened. "_Kocham Ciebie._"

"But -- you're still a bastard!"

* * *

**FML**

_Today, I was at the Polish border when I found my passport was gone. I contacted the last place I stayed at and the owner said he would handle it. I reluctantly agreed as I was being charged international rates. Apparently, "taking care of it" means telling the embassy I'm retarded. FML._

Translations:

Tave myliu - Lithuanian; "I love you."

Kocham Ciebie - Polish; "I love you."


	3. FML: Stopped

**Author's Note:** This ain't no drabble. I need to get some MLIAs up in here... **Warnings:** Hinted gay, sexy things _about to_ happen. And a seme!Yamamoto. _What?_ My name should have been 80S since forever. The next one was actually supposed to be a Hetalia one, but yeaaah. I'm just trying to make sure I have at least three pre-written ones before posting another.

* * *

_TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Squalo_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"Haha," Yamamoto chuckled, but it was disguised by such a deep, seductive tone that Squalo wondered if this was really Yamamoto at all. "Squalo, you're beautiful..." He left a gentle kiss under Squalo's ear and started to work his way down.

Squalo was not at all taken in by Yamamoto's compliments. In fact, they only made him so flustered because of how _cheesy_ and _unfitting_ it seemed to be used on _him_, of all people. "Voi! What the hell do you think you're doing, trash?" All in all, he still reacted the way Yamamoto wanted him to -- by stretching his neck to create more of an area to be 'loved'. While his physical lust was not as consuming as his blood lust, it still made him do pretty uncharacteristic things, such as moan. "You're so fuckin' cliché," his tone was vague but gave off the impression he did not mind all too much, not with where this was going.

There was a sensual chuckle from Yamamoto to Squalo's statement, and he gave it its own little reward by nipping at Squalo's collarbone. "What's today?"

Leave it to Yamamoto to ask for the date during such an intimate time.

"It's Friday," the Varia assassin groaned, hesitantly answering Yamamoto's question. He was _not_ going to let Yamamoto get him going then stop cold turkey. "Why?" he growled, directing Yamamoto's love bites with a forceful hand. (It was how he made himself feel dominant.)

Yamamoto pulled back slowly and stared at Squalo with a glassy look. "Squalo," he purred, letting his fingers trail down the man's torso. He smirked at Squalo's reaction; a slight shiver. "Do you mind if I..." Yamamoto let his mouth hang open as he neared Squalo's ear. The Rain Guardian puffed hot air into his lover's ear.

This was getting hotter by the second, and Squalo wanted more of it. "Yes, ...Takeshi?" By using the intimate first name (still said in his bitter tone) instead of his usual distancing 'pet' names, Squalo confirmed that he was truly enjoying the routine. A dirty, lusty side of him wanted to know what Yamamoto had in mind.

"Watch the baseball game then do this later?" As much as Yamamoto loved to please Squalo, **this** was something he could _not_ miss. He quickly went to kiss Squalo on the nose thinking that the action would somehow help him in justifying the abrupt stop.

Squalo's jaw dropped. He soon started to grit his teeth together when he realized this _was_ Yamamoto Takeshi he was dealing with. Regardless, Squalo still wanted this to get back on track. As he was about to growl out a "Hell no!", Yamamoto smiled stupidly and rolled over in bed to recline on the tossed aside pillows.

"I knew you'd understand!" he laughed while picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Not even Squalo's staggering pants of lust and shock could bring him back to continue what he had started.

"Voi! You're a fucking tease, you stupid piece of trash!" Squalo grunted. The most he could do now was let Yamamoto put his arm around his neck and pull him in to snuggle. Squalo really hoped some freak accident would end the baseball game in a few minutes.

--Before he down right messed up his stupid Takeshi.

* * *

**FML**

_Today, I was having sex with my boyfriend. Halfway through he asked me what day it was. I told him, "Friday." He jumped and ran over to the TV yelling, "Oh my God! Shark week is almost over!!" I was cock-blocked by the Discovery Channel. FML._


	4. TFLN: Skip the Romancing

**Author's Note:** Crack pairing time! It actually makes a lot of sense in my head and will in my readers' heads too. Once I get to finishing writing that four-part one shot for this pairing... Ahaha. This relationship is purely sexual. Warnings: Implied sexual invitations, but nothing too bad. This would make a bit more sense if I actually started posting my Spanner/Fran story. Or forced you to look at the limey Spanner/Fran one-shot I wrote. Yes, I am advertising.

* * *

_Spanner x Fran_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Fran repeatedly slid his new phone's keyboard in and out, staring blankly at how it gliding back in. He did not have to transfer any numbers over; he simply changed the SIM card and was done. Any one who wasn't Levi would have done that. At the moment, he was in the process of customizing other things. At that _exact_ moment, he was deciding between which song he wanted to set as Spanner's ringtone. While "Uhn Tiss" by Bloodhound Gang pretty summed up their relationship, "All Day Long I Dream About Sex" by J.C. could have easily done the same thing.

All the illusionist could think of was this and the sliding keyboard. It reminded him far too much of his first sexual encounter with the Millefiore mechanic. While looking apathetic, his cheeks recalled that night and became rosy in memory. "I'll just let him choose." Fran slid out the keyboard again and scrolled through his contacts, selecting Spanner and choosing to send a text. He reasoned that by how Spanner answered it would be the song he would set as the ringtone.

_**To Spanner from Fran:**__ can we take a shower together?_

He sent the text message after looking at it for a few moments, wondering if it was too racy for him to be sending during daylight. The blue-eyed blonde trap could not be anymore alluring during the day as he was a night, not to the frog hat Varia officer, and he found Spanner an irresistible source of gratification. Fran waited by closing his teal eyes and laying back on his bed, arms outstretched as he did a small breathing exercise. Now he was anxious as to whether Spanner would regard his text with seriousness or find it peculiar and delete it without further notice. Did Spanner even have him in his contacts? That man was such a hard person to excite if you were not a robot. (Fran seemed close enough to one, though.)

The phone vibrated sporadically in Fran's hand then played a small chime as its alert of a new text message. "I guess he's not only fast in bed," Fran muttered impassively under his breath.

_**To Fran from Spanner: **__no need for the romantic shit. I'm a sure thing_

After calming down his need to find his daily nighttime partner, Fran quickly went to set Spanner's ringtone now.

"All Day Long I Dream About Sex" it was.

* * *

**TFLN**

_(731) can we take a shower together?_

_(901) no need for the romantic shit. I'm a sure thing_


End file.
